1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite structure of graphene and a polymer, and more particularly, to a composite structure of a three-dimensional polymer structure and a graphene layer disposed on a surface of the three-dimensional polymer structure, and methods of manufacturing the complexes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbonaceous materials exist in various forms such as graphite, buckyball, carbon nanotube (also known as “CNT”), and graphene. A buckyball, which has a ball structure and is formed of sixty carbon atoms, is a carbon allotrope also called fullerene. A molecular structure of a buckyball includes fifteen pentagons and twenty hexagons. The pentagons are each surrounded by the hexagons. Carbon nanotube has a tubular structure and includes carbon atoms bonded to one another in hexagonal honeycomb patterns, and has a dimension as small as single digit nanometer in case of a single wall nanotube. Grephene, which is another allotrope of carbon, has a structure of one-atom-thick planar sheets of sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. The crystalline or “flake” form of graphite consists of many graphene sheets stacked together. The carbon-carbon bond length in graphene is about 0.142 nm. Graphene is the basic structural element of some carbon allotropes including graphite, charcoal, carbon nanotubes and fullerenes. Due to its unique structure of two dimension, graphene differs from most conventional three-dimensional materials: it has high electron mobility at room temperature, high opacity for an atomic monolayer, excellent thermal characteristics, chemical stability, a large surface area, and reportedly the greatest mechanical strength (breaking strength and tensile modulus).
Recently, extensive and vigorous research to apply graphene to various fields such as nanoelectronics, optoelectronics, and chemical sensors is under progress. Graphene may be synthesized by using chemical vapor deposition (CVD) using a transition metal such as nickel or copper as a catalyst. In addition, graphene may be obtained by tearing off graphite sheet by sheet. Graphene is usually used in sheet form but may also be prepared in tubular form (which is also referred to as “carbon nanotube.”).